Love is never Equal
by elizabeth330
Summary: Amon has survived the explosion, and mourns the death of his brother Tarlok. With no where to go and nobody to accompany him he goes back to the Northern Water Tribe. Little does he know that some of his past will resurface. Rated T for a reason, Reviews are definitely wanted. Amon X OC
1. 1

Love is never Equal


	2. The return

**Love is never Equal**

**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the original characters and the Legend of Korra just my OC's **

**Amon's P.O.V**

**It has been two hours since the death of my brother Tarlok, the only person I had left in this world. The feelings that I had in the pit of my stomach was regret and depression. Regret because of all those years of being cold and detached from him and from running away from home. Tarlok was right about mom we couldn't have just left mom with that... monster. Then it came to me... It was his fault. All this that happened was his fault, me becoming a bloodbender, me hurting my brother, me running away from home, me torturing and taunting the benders of Republic City, me fighting with the Avatar, me running away from my home again, me finding Tarlok floating lifelessly. It was also my fault to,fr letting myself become what I am today... a monster. What can I say Father like Son. **

**The best thing for me to do is to move back to the Northern Water Tribe, though nothing was there for me any longer. With that I made a frozen raft and used my water bending to move. Wishing I could bring Tarlok with me but I couldn't it was a five day trip. With one last look at my baby brother, I made a whirl pool to suck his body down to the bottom of the sea.**

**"Good - bye brother". I said tears streaming down my face.**

**... (AN when ever you see these dots it means I'm time skipping)**

**Day Five**

**With in minutes I will reach my home, but there was one problem... my name. I couldn't use Amon anymore you probably already know why. So I decided to go back to my original name Noatak. Tarlok would have wanted that and I want to respect that. It's hard to see how I can pull this off, seeming that I will have to explain where I have been for the past years. But then again who would I have to explain to I barley had any friends anyways. The only friend I ever had was this girl named Ananami. She was a stubborn girl who was a great fighter only a year younger than me. Her father was almost as insane as mine. She too was trained in the art of bloodbending. She hated it though and only vowed to use it when her life depended on it. **

**I missed her the first few weeks of being on my own, but she soon faded away like a dream. It's not like she's there now anyways. She probably got betrothed and left to start a family of her own. She wouldn't have remembered me either considering the last time I saw her I was fifteen and she was fourteen. **

* * *

**Ananami's P.O.V**

**I have had enough with my parents bull-shit.**

**_Flashback _**

**_"Mom, Dad I'm going to practice my waterbending down by the bay"! I shouted._**

_**"Ana, we need to talk first". My mothers stern voice sounded from the living room.**_

_**"O-oh ok". I said suddenly feeling uneasy.**_

_**I walked in very slowly and cautiously.**_

_**"What's up" ? I asked.**_

_**"Your mother and I have come to an agreement, if you are not betrothed in two months you shall be cut from the family and kicked out". My father said with disgust.**_

_**I felt my heart shatter.**_

_**"W-what"? I said.**_

_**"Insolent girl, you should learn to listen better". This time it was my mother who spoke with bitterness.**_

_**I felt my eyes fill with tears, how do they expect me to find love in two months.**_

_**How can they be so cruel.**_

_**"I hate you"! I shouted filled with rage as the tears streamed down my face.**_

_**I turned and ran straight for the bay, thrashing water around with anger and sobbing until I didn't have the energy to stand anymore.**_

**I fell onto my knees and hugged them to my body and sobbed for what felt like two hours. I heard someone approach I lifted my head and saw Onartokmaru, which wasn't a good thing. You see Onartokmaru was the village play boy every month he had a new girl hanging on his arm. Oh sure he would sweet talk you at first, but a couple weeks into the "relationship" he would start his " special treatment".**

**"Thought I'd find you here Ana". He said with a smirk.**

**"Go away". I said through gritted teeth.**

**"What's wrong Ana"? He questioned.**

**"First of all you don't call me Ana, second of all it's none of your God damn business". I said as I got up to leave.**

**"Anything with you is my business". He said crossing his arms. I scoffed.**

**"Ha, since when"? I asked getting fairly annoyed.**

**"Since, your father personally selected me to be your husband if you fail". He replied, with a glint of mockery in his eyes.**

**"W-what no, I won't marry you even if I fail"! I yelled as I ran to the water and created an ice raft. I had to get away from him.**

**"You can tell yourself that all you want Ana but I swear you will be mine and no one else's"! He yelled after me.**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

**I kept going until I was far away from the shore. I sighed as I gave my burning arms a break from bending. I sat down and peered at myself in the water. _I have to find a way how to win!_ I thought. **

**"Are you okay"? I jumped at the very deep voice, it's funny I thought I was the only one out here.**

**"Y-yeah, but I don't know you so why would you ask"? I said as I turned to the other person.**

**Those eye's... somehow they seem familiar.**

**"Can't a stranger ask someone if they're okay"? He asked.**

**"Well not really, it doesn't happen very often". I replied crossing my arms, I noticed that he had an ice raft too.**

**"Ah, I see that you are a waterbender". I said with raised eyebrows.**

**"Yeah, what of it". He replied.**

**"Nothing, are you from the southern water tribe"?**

**"N-no". He stuttered growing vry un-easy.**

**"Ah, I see your from Republic City". I said growing suspicious.**

**"Well, not exactly". He said.**

**"Then where are you from"? I asked.**

**"I'm originally from here, I left when I was a teen". He said.**

**"Ha, go figure just like my best friend". I said.**

**His eye's widened with surprise. **

**"Who exactly was your best friend then"? He asked.**

**"Oh, just some kid that ran away from his family and friends when they needed them most". I said simply.**

**His eyes narrowed.**

**"I meant his name". He said.**

**"Uhhhh... fine his name was Noatak". I said.**

**He chuckled.**

**"Well Ana, you certainly have grown up". He said.**

**My eyes widened.**

**"N-noatak"? I said.**

**"The one and only". He said with a smile.**

**Authors Note:**

**In this story Amon is 21 and Ana is 19, I just thought in my opinion that it would be creepy to write about 40 year olds. But thats just my opinion, flames are acceptable, because then I know what to fix. Ha ha **


	3. Chapter 3 Feelings and Flashbacks

**Love is never Equal**

**Chapter One **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the original characters and the Legend of Korra just my OC's **

**Amon's P.O.V**

**Home has barley changed, there was still... well ice as always. But one thing that did change was Ana... no she changed ALOT. I'm talking about physical features here, shes still as stubborn as ever. I remember I did have a crush on her before I left.**

**(_Flashback time Yay!)_  
**

**_"Noatak, where are you"? Called Ana.  
_**

**_Silence  
_**

**_"Noatak if you don't get your waterbending emo self out here right now I'm going to kick you in a place that should never be kicked"! She threatened.  
_**

**_"Alright, alright WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT"! I yelled.  
_**

**_"This". As she smirks and throws a snowball at my face.  
_**

**_"Meh". I stated.  
_**

**_"Oh, come on you used to be fun, why are you so indifferent now"?  
_**

**_"You already know why"! I gritted my teeth.  
_**

**_"Yeah, and I told you thats not a real reason, you know you don't have to do that". She said crossing her arms.  
_**

**_"Yes I do my father...  
_**

**_"You're father isn't the one with the ability you are". She stated.  
_**

**_Silence  
_**

**_"Oh and by the way I found your secret diary". She said as she ran.  
_**

**_"IT'S NOT A DIARY IT'S A JOURNAL, HEY COME BACK HER WITH IT"!  
_**

**_"NO, I'M ALMOST TO PAGE 105, THIS IS VERY INTERESTING SO FAR"! SHE LAUGHED.  
_**

**_Page 105... Page 105!  
Thats the page where I talk about my feelings for her, Oh hell no she xcan not read that.  
_**

**_I ran after her for at least fifteen minutes, finally finding her hiding behind some crates.  
_**

**_"Gotcha"! I said as I tackled her.  
_**

**_"Awww, come on I was just about to find out who you liked"! She whined.  
_**

**_"You really wanna know"? I asked.  
_**

**_"Uhh... yeah". She was starting to get impatient.  
_**

**_"It's...Kana". I said quickly.  
_**

**_"Really"!  
_**

**_No, I thought.  
_**

**_"Y-yeah". I said as I mentally punched myself. Damn you should have told her now you blew it I told myself.  
_**

**_"Guess what"? She asked.  
_**

**_"What"? I replied.  
_**

**_"I'm going to tell her haha"! She said as she ran off all over again.  
_**

**_"Shit". I said as I ran after her.  
_**

**_(End of flashback, awww)  
_**

* * *

**I chuckled** **out loud.**

**Ana shot me a weird look.  
**

**"Whats so funny"? She asked.  
**

**"Just thinking about the time you stole my journal from me". I said.  
**

**"Oh yeah that was fun..." She trailed off.  
**

**"Hey noatak"?  
**

**"Whats up"?  
**

**"N-never mind". She said.  
**

**"No come on tell me what is it"? I asked raising an eyebrow.  
**

**" You know I actually did read the part where it said who you liked". She blushed.  
**

**"You did... then why did you say you didn't". I demanded.  
**

**" Because, you know me always wanting to give you a hard time". She said.  
**

**"Oh". Was all I said.  
**

**"Besides you were a kid it's not like you still like me or something". She smiled.  
**

**"Yeah". I said, but I wasn't entirely sure.**

**Did I still have feelings for her?  
**

**Authors note: Review please, oh and before I can forget my friend and I have been arguing over whether or not Mort (from Madagascar) Is cute or annoying. While your reviewing you can vote also. XD.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry

**Love is never Equal**

**Chapter Three **

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the original characters and the Legend of Korra just my OC's **

**Ana:  
**

**That... sucked... ass. **

**Amon:  
**

**That... was... awesome!  
**

**Me: WTF!**

**Amon:  
**

**You didnt like it?  
**

**Me and Ana:  
**

**HELL TO THE FUCKING NO!  
**

**Amon:  
**

**Well its obvious you have no taste in movies.  
**

**Me: That movie sucked, the last airbender wasnt even accurate in the name department!  
**

**Ana: they said Oong instead of Aang  
**

**Amon: So?  
**

**Zuko: THEY PUT THE SCAR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF MY FACE!  
**

**Me: WTF! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?  
**

**Zuko: Im a fictional character, the laws of death do not apply to me.  
**

**Me: They do if I erase you.  
**

**Zuko: You wouldn't**

**Me: Your right I wont your to hot!**

**Zuko:...**

**Ana:...**

**Amon:...**

**Hey guys sorry this isnt a chapter and that I havent updated my computer broke so i am currently mooching off of my friends internet. so yeah...**


End file.
